Track systems are often employed on mobile construction equipment to distribute the weight of the machine over a larger area and thereby enhance flotation and minimize ground disturbance. Metal tracks have been in widespread use on larger construction equipment for many years. Rubber tracks have gained popularity over recent years, particularly on smaller construction equipment.
Traction is often a concern when smaller construction equipment is used in muddy and/or icy conditions due to the lighter weight of the smaller equipment.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cost effective traction enhancement attachment for mobile construction equipment track systems capable of being quickly, easily and safely attached and detached from the track system.